<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fidelity by tragedybunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323329">Fidelity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedybunny/pseuds/tragedybunny'>tragedybunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedybunny/pseuds/tragedybunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Sigyn's first night with Loki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sigyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fidelity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could feel the eyes of her "husband" watching her in the dark as she feigned sleep, unsure what to make of the last few hours. She had followed Loki here into exile as a true dutiful wife, near shaking with anxiety and suppressed anger as they reached their destination.</p><p>A hand reached out brushing her golden locks out of her face; she had to keep from sighing. She had wanted to hate him so very much; he had stolen her whole world and taken her so far from the Shining City that was her home. Her friends and family had all been forsaken for this man whom she had called loathsome a mere month ago.</p><p>His arm wrapped around her waist, her blood throbbed in her veins as she cursed herself for her soft heart and cooled rage. He seemed pitiable to her earlier, loneliness in his eyes as they toured the castle he kept outside his father's realms.</p><p>"Sigyn, are you awake?" His soft whisper tickled her ear. She had known what was expected of her this night and went to his bed without complaint. </p><p>When she lay bare before him his breath caught in his throat. "You are so beautiful." They were small words but their sincerity did much to warm her heart toward him. He buried himself in her and loved her with an unexpected passion that soon over took her as well.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head murmuring her name into her hair. He had finally broken her as they lay together, the haze of pleasure wearing off. "Sleep next to me tonight?" It was not an order, but it fell somewhere between a question and a plea, his desperation for affection palpable now that they had been so close.</p><p>"Hmmm" She responded finally to his whispers.</p><p>"I love you." It was so soft she might have believed she had not heard it at all. She knew then that there would never be any turning back and that she would walk this path with him come what may.</p><p>She settled herself against his chest closing the inches between them, feeling the comforting warmth from his embrace. "Love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>